Something Completely Different
by KuroCake
Summary: Win A Date with the General! An event hosted by the First Class SOLDIERS. "Perfect," Zack thought. The Silver Elite will be most likely to throw him into a fit, especially if a certain blonde cherub will be participating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Final Fantasy VII.

**Reminders:**

"This occurs when the character speaks."

_"This occurs when the character speaks in his/er mind."_

Slight OOC from the time to time  
>Time of the story is not based in any of the series<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Win A Date with the General!<strong>  
>A Special Valentines Season Event hosted by the First Class SOLDIERS<br>An on-going conquest for the month of February

Twelve hours of grueling lectures and drills? Valentines Eve without a little thrill? Instead of training for the upcoming SOLDIER examination on a very special day (and contemplating on how your life sucks up to the point in time), why not join ShinRa's once-in-a-lifetime event? The General will be happy to keep you company. Better than the inamorata that you have always dreamed of!

**Note: **The contest accepts participants within the premises of ShinRa only. Contestants outside of ShinRa will be automatically disqualified.

**How to join?  
><strong>Get a copy of the Special Valentines Season's brochure and form provided by Director Lazard at the 51st floor. After completing the instructions, proceed to the 62nd floor and drop the form in the green ballot box labeled _"Keep It in Your Pants"_. Entries are checked every Saturday. Please don't forget to answer the only question! As stated in the form, "In one sentence, why are you worth of the General's time?"

Today's Notice: Registration will be closed at exactly 17:00

"Perfect." Zack snickered as he stared at the promotional poster glued right beside the entrance of the gym, and the brochure he was holding. Everything is running smoothly the way he planned it to be. This will only be the stunt that he is going to pull_, _ever. Although it took him awfully a lot of time and agonizing effort to convince Director Lazard and the higher ups to host this kind of event, it will all be worth it in the end. Getting permission from the higher ups was stress-free. After all, they wanted a little thrill for a while. However, he had one big problem at hand. Actually it was the only problem he saw. Drastic measures were made to persuade the highlight of the event. Yes, the one and only, the silver haired General. Truth to be told, the General acquired the information about the sacrilege from second-hand information. When the details of the event were revealed to him in fragments, according to the poor informant, he went completely in a complete frenzy_. _Standing utterly shocked from the General's unforeseenactions, three ruined trash bins and tattered pieces of poster papers were scattered that afternoon. There was only one person brave enough to set this blasphemy up. The General sighed. He did not even bother to call him. He was quite thankful that the procedures in the poster were simple: Contact this particular PHS number to get the special brochure. As long as the evidences of the promotional-event posters were wiped off, he would not need to force himself to escalate things.

That was what he thought.

One cheerful and lovely morning, Sephiroth woke up in a very good mood. For what reason exactly, will remain a mystery. The General did his usual morning routines with enthusiasm. Realizing that he had more time to kill before attending his duties, a hot bath was the first thing that came in his mind. As he stepped inside the bathroom and hot water ready for him to dip his godly self in, he grabbed what he needed to wash his entire self. Dipping his right foot slowly in to check if the temperature was good, he completely submerged his whole body until the chin was in level with the water. Sephiroth closed his eyed and relaxed. After a while he raised one foot as he watched toe fingers playing out of boredom. He chuckled. His eyes snapped open. He dropped his foot fast making a loud, splashing noise and stared at the wall horrifically as he realized what he was doing.

"_What the hell? Get a grip on yourself_!" The silver-haired shouted in his head. After which he shook his head in disbelief and chuckled once more. "_Well whatever. Why punish yourself on a beautiful day? Without exact reasons on top of that, but enjoying the day would not hurt, right?"_

Finally contented as the last suds of his body were gone, Sephiroth took the towel suspended at the top bar beside the tub. Wiping his entire body clean and dry, he went straight to the bedroom to get his usual signatureblack andleather clothing. If he had a housemaid to keep his complex organized, s/he would be surprised how everything seems to be in uniform. From the black curtains to the white carpet, black bed sheets to the white pillows, black-tiled bathroom to the white toiletries, they won't be surprised if the General had a thing for zebras. But the last time Rhapsodos checked, Sephiroth was not fond of animals. Or so he thought.

As the last stop, the silver-haired made his way to the kitchen to pour his heart out on cooking an adequate breakfast that can satisfy his intestines for the rest of the day. Usually, he prepared ham and toasts for a quick meal. Spending too long just for a meal is a complete waste of time. The remaining minutes of his chewing was supposed to be dedicated for him to go directly to his office to do work. Thinking about it, and finally admitting it, he was kind of.. a workaholic. A loud sizzle was made and his thoughts were now gone. Preparing a plate, fork, and knife, he grinned as he watched his prized meal feeling kind of proud. Scrambled egg sandwich, bacon, tomatoes and spinach; without a second thought, he devoured his meal. For him, this was best of his cooking that he could ever get.

After a finishing the meal and quickly washed the dishes, he made his way out of his door. He wasn't in a hurry but Sephiroth always wanted to arrive earlier than the rest. Inwardly, he cursed and realized that his boots were not worn properly. This is what he gets for hurrying. He cursed mentally. Leaning in the hall to support his balance, he quickly adjusted the boots to keep him from staggering. And then it was fixed. Everything seems to be okay now and he is ready to go. One more glance from his complex to check if he locked the rooms, he finally walked off making his way to the elevator. It was quite funny though. Were his monthly fees due now? The white note hanging in his door was usually from the dues and labs. If it was from the laboratory, he can just leave it there until the damn paper rots. If it was the dues then it will be unusual. Last time he checked, the payment was made by the end of January. Today was the second week of February. Did ShinRa stoop on the lowest level and ran out of funds? It's crazy. If anyone would dare to send him a note, the least they could do is write a formal one without the smiles and _giggles_.

….

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks.

_Of course_, who would dare to stick a note in his doorstep with smiles and _giggles_? The General caught his breath. The elevator made a noise indicating that it arrived to the floor he was stepping foot at. However, he had to settle some things first. Ignoring the elevator, he turned his heels to walk back where he came from. He cursed mentally.

One cheerful and lovely afternoon, Zack hummed as he made his way to Director Lazard's office. Finally, the event was all set! And all that Zack took was an even fight! Luckily, he did not have that much dirt(1) to sacrifice his well-being for the event. It wasn't that big and scandalous, really. Unfortunately to Sephiroth, the First-Class obtained a highly fortified dirt from somewhere and he isn't telling where he got it from. The secret was not to be exposed and it will take the General a creased honor and humiliation before he can finally get over with it. No. Actually it will not be able to get over with it.

"Zackary Fair," Sephiroth started, eyeing the raven-haired intently. "I do not intend to know why you put up with this blasphemy to the point of threatening your commanding officer. If it was something in relation to ShinRa's programs and the upcoming SOLDIER examination, you could have got everything approved with flying colors. Without conflicts. Even I would ask Angeal nicely to help you out. But.."

Zack giggled before he let his commander speak again.

"But Zackary, everything stated in this brochure is out of hand. Win A Date with the General? Valentines Eve? Inamorata? These are things that preppy high school kids do. Contemplating on the cadets and SOLDIER's life.. Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Chill man! Everything is under control. Few of my men were more than willing to help me out with this project. You don't need to ask Angeal though, he volunteered to help!" The First-Class raised his hands and made a V-sign, mentally asking the General to go along with it. "Besides, the higher-ups already agreed. There is nothing you can do about it now."

A harsh bang was met by the poor furniture in front of Sephiroth. "A Project? Zackary, what exactly the point of this?" Another bang to the nearby files. "Even Hojo agreed?"

Zack placed a finger on his chin and seemingly gathering to recall the memories of the day. He finally looked up to Sephiroth. "Well.. Hojo isn't interested with your social welfare actually. He was hesitant at first so I didn't bother to make myself repeat the question but as I was almost out of the laboratory, he ran and told me that he will be busy experimenting on something at that day anyway so we are free to hold you at our expense."

"Unbelievable!" Sephiroth roared in defeat as he slumped in his chair. How dare that old man agree with this? Now he wished that he spent the next few weeks in the labs. At least would not mind compared to this! Finally drawing the last straw, he unsheathed Masamune. Zack slightly jumped at that.

"Whoa buddy, that would not be an advisable solution to stop the event." Cerulean orbs met mako-green ones.

"There is no other way, isn't it?"

Zack nodded. "I'm glad that you know me too well!"

Recollecting the conversation once more, Sephiroth sighed. "What is the point of all this?"

"Originally, it was supposed to be a Battle of the Wits. You know, have the contenders' line up and perform or play a game. Something similar to that, but we figured it would take too much time."

"_We_?" The General sneered.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Angeal and Genesis, of course! Anyway this is a once in a lifetime event, Seph! It would only last for 24-hours. We won't be taking too much of the cadets and SOLDIER's time. After all, SOLDIER examination is a priority!"

The General eyed Zack, _"If you know so well, then please avoid making these kinds of events!"_

"—and so we all came up with one solution to pick the winner: The best one-sentence reason on why they should be worth your time!"

"_And here it goes,"_ Sephiroth inwardly sighed. He was about to run out of breath from all this sighing. Once more he stared at his subordinate. The raven-haired grinned like a total dunce, not intimidated at all. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Zack laughed lightly, "Pretty much. First, because I have dirt on you. Second, I have everybody's back. Third, today is the last submission of entry. Next week, we will announce the lucky person! So there is no backing out now."

Sephiroth's face paled.

"Relax Seph! This isn't the type of date that you are thinking about. All the winner has to do is to spend some quality time with his idol, ask questions related to SOLDIER probably, and a dinner! Maybe if he is lucky enough, you guys can spar at the gym too. Oh and please don't leak the any form of answers from the examination okay?"

"Ah, so the venue will be at the ShinRa building only. That is just great."

"Would you like us to arrange somewhere private instead?" Zack simpered playfully and successfully dodged a flying book coming in his way. Sephiroth had a face of _Wait until I get my hands on you_. Nevertheless as always, Zack was oblivious to it.

"So are you excited now? As much as I want to explain more details and keep you company, have a cup of tea and all, I have other things to work on this evening. If you would excuse me, sir."

"Yes," Sephiroth gave a single nod without looking at Zack. "You are dismissed."

That evening Zack, Angeal, and Genesis had a lot of work to do. It was not specifically related to their work as a SOLDIER, but it was for the event. Even if they were not participating, Genesis thought they might be more excited as fuck than the participants. They laughed at the idea. Genesis is supposed to join so he could keep the General pissed. Such a lovely past-time, he thought. He had to let go of his fun sometimes. Genesis scattered the forms on the floor, handing it one by one to the raven-haired. In which Zack would check if the form procedures were followed as instructed and afterwards, he would give it to his mentor. Angeal would categorize each form. The far left side for rejected cadets, beside the far left side for rejected SOLDIERS, followed by rejected _others_, and the far right side for passed. After two hours without a break or two, they finished the task and all that was left to do is to review the _passed_ forms altogether.

All in all there were 15 lucky forms chosen out of the 87 participants. Fifteen were actually serious about this. The flare in Zack's eyes brightened once again. Picking the first form up, Zack read the description:

Weiss  
>SOLDIER: 1st Class<br>Hometown is unknown  
><em>In one sentence, why are you worth of the General's time?<br>_To knock his senses off and dispatch him from his current position, for it is I that is worthy of everything he has right now.

Genesis suddenly felt a cold breeze. Angeal shuddered.

Breaking the silence, Zack scratched his head. "Well this isn't exactly the date that I had in mind. Even if the focus of the event is to interact with Seph, I don't think.. That he.. Ah—"

"No need to push yourself puppy." His mentor said. "Moving on?"

Zack nodded.

Reno  
>Turk<br>That information is confidential, yo! Ask Tseng.  
><em>In one sentence, why are you worth of the General's time?<em>  
>Well I really don't know how to put this all in one sentence but it would feel satisfying for me to force the General to spill out his dirt yo, one great achievement in life if ever!<p>

"Why the hell is _that_ even there?" The red-headed questioned impatiently and grabbed the form attempting to crumple it but Angeal snatched before he could do anything.

"Calm down, Gen!" Zack brushed it off and handed Genesis' copy of Loveless instead. "It's not like we're going to pass him. We are Sephiroth's friends. We have to keep his sanity(2) well."

Genesis nodded.

They proceeded to review the remaining forms at hand. Some answers gave them quite a hard time, debating whether the participants cheated by using too many commas or s/he just loved using commas after every 5 words. Some answers were entertaining. They were up to the last 3 forms. As Zack was about to pick up a paper, one form slipped out from his grip and flew under Angeal's foot. The black-haired(3) SOLDIER picked it up and browsed, eyes suddenly widening as he dropped the paper.

"What's wrong Angeal?" Genesis noticed how pale Angeal was after reading the form. Slowly closing his book to pick up the paper, he read the content intently. Emitting the same reactions that Angeal has committed, he dropped the paper in the same manner.

Zack raised a brow. "What's wrong guys?" He did not bother to wait for their responses. As he can see, they were too shocked from what they have read. Curiosity filled the puppy's mind and gently, he reached the paper lying on the floor. Clearing his throat, he read out loud.

Cloud Strife  
>Infrantryman<br>Nibelheim  
><em>In one sentence, why are you worth of the General's time?<em>  
>General, you may not be aware of it, and it would not even cross your mind for a frail-looking cadet like me, but we could probably break your bed after our hard work of the night(4), sir.<p>

Zack paused for a moment and absorbed what the cadet had written. When it finally registered, Zack folded the reviewed and remaining papers, as well as the rejected ones and left the recently read paper at the center. Placing a rubber band to keep the papers intact and organized still, he stared at nothingness. They were all silent. Eventually, Genesis lightly scratched the floor to make some noise, the eerie silence disturbing him.

"What now?" The red-head asked.

"What do you mean 'What now?'" Zack stared and kept his poker face, although his eyes showed emotions of disbelief. Angeal and Genesis understood. "Of course we have a winner."

* * *

><p><strong>Panty's Sidelines:<strong> Wow, look at all the words I wrote. This was supposed to have ~1500 words only since this is my first time writing a Final Fantasy VII fiction. Besides, I feel inferior to my favorite FFVII stories. It feels like this is just a scrap compared to them but anyway I don't mind it at all now! I had to get this idea out of my head. I have lots of FFVII ideas in my head, mostly sick, and twisted ideas(5) and I figured that it has been a while since I wrote a fiction so my writing abilities are weak at the moment but still, it does not hurt to try.

_On the other story references:_  
>(1) – The dirt is inspired by Yooney's <em>A Precious Love<em>, from this line: "I'm more than aware of that fool's loose lips, but….let's just say Reno has an even bigger secret he doesn't want circling around. I have dirt on him and now he has dirt on me, although it is of little consequence."

(2) – Amnesia, anyone? Amnesia: Justine is driving me nuts!

(3) – I don't know how to describe him in any other way.

(4) – If you are familiar with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (The Best First Love in the World), this will give you a hint.

(5) – Sick and twisted ideas by inspired by the one and only ForgottenHour. Wish I could write details as good as he does. I have more tormenting and_ sick ideas_ that I would love to share.

_**This is a trial fiction by the way. It may or may not be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Final Fantasy.  
><strong><br>Chapter warnings:**Mild Reno/Cloud, long chapter

* * *

><p>It has been 5 months since Cloud last joined the military. To say that he's been improving ever since was an exaggeration. Although he had good grades to show off, his physical standing gives off the first impression more. He wanted to become a SOLDIER so bad, and if Gaia ever provided him a huge amount of luck, he would want to become a person worth a head's up, like his idol. Seeing his current situation, however, made him want to quit immediately. But of course by the end of the day, he won't be serious about it. He promised not himself but the people from his hometown as well, that he will only come back if he became a SOLDIER. There were noises and chuckles the first time he declared it to everybody. Having a good look closer at the boy, one would notice how he was frequently beaten up by the bullies. His body was not just weak, but his build was also under the standards of a SOLDIER. He did not worry of how other people thought about him, but when his mother does the talking, everything seems to fall apart.<p>

Actually, his mother never really meant for him to join. He knew because she was so against it. Similar to the townspeople's reasoning, she believed that the boy's build is not qualified to be a SOLDIER material. Not only that but when the blonde was little, he would come home with a package of bruises all over his body and dried tears in his face. This cycle continued ever so often, until Cloud finally decided to become strong and prove everybody of his worth and capabilities. When the older Strife heard of his plans, she was all closed-ears. Whatever his reasoning's may be, she did not want to listen. She saw how the news announced the deaths of SOLDIERS during war, severely injured cadets, missing recruits... She knew, because she spent her late nights studying what ShinRa military is all about, and how they were treated and trained. The damn mother had to know! His only son was at the price of a cruel military world.

Since then, they bickered and shouted at each other nonstop. Cloud was eager to join the military. His mother isn't very happy with it. After two cold weeks, the female Strife finally gave up and permitted his son. Truthfully, Cloud felt guilty that he was making her miserable but he jumped in her arms as soon as she gave the permission. They were both teary eyed that time. He understood how his mother doesn't want him to be hurt more than he is experiencing in Nibelheim at the moment, but to not try even if he was free to do so would hurt the most. Finally he convinced her that he will be alright. Rest assured, he also promised to call her every now and then to let her know what he's been up to.

How long has it been? Yes, 5 whole months away from his hometown. So he admits it. The first time he came to ShinRa, he can't help but to feel alienated. Wherever he looked, they all had somebody to talk to. He examined some of the men in his line and shuddered. For a new recruit, the men were so tall and well-built. They were all twice, and even thrice his size. Feeling more miserable, he explored his mind somewhere else in the halls of ShinRa. The building was not bad. The closest feel that the blonde had of ShinRa back in Nibelheim was from the magazines. Sometimes he would watch the news and have a glimpse of the insides of the building. Now that he was in the exact scene, it made him nostalgic.

Roaming around the floor, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone bump into him. Cloud stumbled for a bit but regained his composure. As he fixed himself, he noticed a pair of orbs staring at him. The blonde looked up and glared at the man for not even apologizing. He flinched when the man smirked, as if he was entertained by this.

"Are you not going to apologize?" Cloud asked, almost gently. The way that man dressed gave off an aura that he is someone to be respected but the hair colour and peculiar hairstyle gave it away otherwise.

The redhead shook his head as he grinned. "Well, no. You were completely spacing out, yo. You can't expect me to apologize when you were all over me in the first place."

Blinking his eyes twice, Cloud tilted his head. "E-Excuse me but I think I did not quite get that..."

Once again the redhead shook his head, shrugging it off afterwards. His next feat dropped Cloud's guard. "Reno,"

"_Reno?"_ He repeated the name in his mind. Back in Nibelheim, there was a kid named Reno. Just like the man standing across him, he also had red locks but his family was unheard of. Sure, they weren't close. As far as Cloud remembers, the Reno kid threw rocks at the houses during night time. People would turn their lights on and yell at the trespasser. Nobody really knew why the kid was pulling this but Cloud had an idea. He never had parents, and often he'd find the poor guy sitting alone, drawing on the dirt with his stick. Could it be possible that this man is the same kid back then?

"Cloud Strife, sir" He extended his arms and shook Reno's hand as a sign of respect. From the outside, Cloud smiled nervously and went along with it. He flinched when Reno casted another smirk at him. Was he going to get used to this? Perhaps, but on the inside, he was confused. Just who is this man?

"Looking by your face and reaction, I bet you're new." He glanced at the cadet's form, observing him from head to toe. It made Cloud uncomfortable. The redhead was aware of it but paid no heed. "Do you want me to tour you or something, yo?"

"_What is up with the yo's?"_ The blonde shook his head and forced a smile. "That won't be necessary sir. U-um but may I ask what your rank in the military is? Because judging by your... suit, it seems that you're way above..."

Reno chuckled. "Way above? Way above what, yo?" He stopped when he noticed the blonde's face turn into a deep shade of red. "Aren't you a cute little thing?"

"T-That's..."

"I'm a Turk yo," Reno answered as he matched with a thumb. "You could say that, I'm the best of the best out there."

Cloud giggled at the repetition. Where did he hear about Turks again? Was it the magazines, or the television? From what he recollected from his memories, Turks were associated with ShinRa, as well as the military. Intelligence and strategies were the qualities that he remembered from them. If he was not mistaken, they were usually involved with kidnappings and assassinations. Well, for most of the time. Were they dangerous though? And since they were an acquaintance of the military, they are to be respected too. Cloud was curious.

"So, care to elaborate on that part?" Cloud eyed the Turk, whom raised a brow in return. He wanted to know more. "You see, and as much as I hate to admit it, I haven't been studying future lessons beforehand. Since you're already here, would you give tips around the house? Judging from your behaviour, you don't look like the bad guy from what I recall the Turks are being called of."

Reno bit his lip and stepped closer to the little one, their faces inches away. Leaning to whisper in his ears, he held the boy's shoulders. "Meaning to say, you would like to learn more about SOLDIERS, the Turks, Shinra and all?"

Cloud hitched his breath and nodded shakily.

"It will cost you quite much," Cloud shuddered more as Reno licked his left earlobe, feeling the hot breath going down to his neck. "Do you have any propositions for that, hm?"

"W-We could be good… friends,"

"Good friends, huh?" Reno could not believe what he was hearing. Here he was, trying to seduce the younger male, also fully aware that he isn't oblivious to what the Turk was doing, and the best proposal he could come up was to be good friends with him. Friends? With him? It would have sounded better if the blonde added the 's' word before the _'friend'_. It won't hurt to take him bit by bit, right?

Before Cloud even spoke out loud, Reno started. "Guess I'll have to accept that."

"Yeah… Thank you,"

"_So innocently cute,"_ Boy, was it so hard to avoid the cadet's face. Suddenly, a ringing noise had cut Reno's fantasy land back to reality. The Turk grunted and faced the boy one last time. "Yo, I kinda have to go now."

After a few minutes of farewell and convincing, Reno finally left. Cloud stood at ease now. Days have passed and the two met often, and if it was coincidence or by Reno's remarkable talent of stalking, no one could tell. By then, Cloud has made his very first official friend. Although he did have a hard time getting out of Reno's grasp most of the time, it did not mind him. They were friends. After all, it was the farthest that Reno could get.

Weeks have passed, months have passed, and Cloud was enjoying the life in the military. Sure, he was treated as an outcast by a particular group, but some cadets were nice enough to pull him out to have them in their group before he even thought of how useless he was. The group is not friendly. He was aware of the fact. Just by observing, they were out of his league too but he owed them a lot of thanks most of the time. To what reason did they act as such? They wanted to preserve peace in the military. At least it was not what he has expected before coming in here. Maybe he got used of being bullied back in Nibelheim, enough to even put it as a daily basis of living and survival. But at the moment, Cloud never felt so contented in his entire life.

* * *

><p><em>13<em>_th__ of February Year XX67, after lunch_

Cloud never felt so humiliated in his entire life. All he ever wanted to was to become a SOLDIER that not only his townspeople would look up to, but his mother as well. Yet here he was, standing up for a brave front as icy glares were made whenever and _wherever_ he passed. This is going to be the longest walk to his next class.

When Cloud opened the door, the cadets instantly stopped whatever they were doing. Their glares were transfixed at Cloud, looking at him as if he was kind of a criminal.

"_A criminal enough to steal their dream man over the weekend,"_ Cloud sighed avoiding the weird and fiery glares. Somehow it made him think about his standing again. Making his way to his empty seat, he felt mourning on how he never had any friends and how he was alone, all over again. Cloud ignored the negative feelings and thoughts, opening a book to feign his studying.

Suddenly, Reno's face popped out of nowhere. Of course, there was this one friend. No matter how annoying, rowdy, and perverted he was, the Turk was still his friend. But Cloud would need to rethink about that right now.

It was all because of the damn contest that he never intended to take part in, and the stupid bet he made with Reno. Cloud knew his friend was purposely trying to terrorize him in all cruel ways that he could think of. It led to the Turk's victory, as always. Thinking back of when he first came in to the military, he regretted on not reading much about the Turks and other internal employees of the building. This is what he gets for being fixated with the General too much, as Reno would say.

* * *

><p><em>10<em>_th__ of February Year XX67, afternoon_

Cloud was met by a constantly happy Turk. Happy Turk meant a happy day, and a happy Turk day meant a gloomy day _to follow_ for the cadet. Wondering what it was now, Cloud offered for the two of them to talk about it in his room. Upon reaching the room, the Turk grinned. This time he held a form. Cloud snatched and read the information aloud.

"Win a Date with the General, a Special Valentines Season Event hosted by the First Class SOLDIERS."

Somehow, Cloud felt something bad was about to occur. "What is this all about?"

"You won't know until you read all of it yo,"

The blonde sighed, "Reno, I still have a ton of homework to finish. Could this form wait, please?"

"No way, yo!" The redhead shoved a pen in his friend's palm. "Today is the last day of submission. Besides, it won't take too much of your time. I personally asked a First Class to get a copy of the brochure and form without you getting your ass off to get it by yourself. Aren't you glad you have a friend like me?"

Cloud snorted when Reno attempted to pout. "Yes, yes I am glad. And yes, I am quite interested to meet the General but I want to meet him when we are of the same level, or maybe closer to his rank. That way I have something to be so proud of. Passing the upcoming SOLDIER examination is the first step for that."

"Bah," The Turk insisted, stealing the books that the cadet was about to get. "Who needs the steps when you have the shortcut in your hands? Come one blondie, we have to be in this together! "

Blue eyes met an evenly pale shade of blue orbs. "_We have to be in this, together?_"

The latter nodded. "I'm kind of joining to yo, for the kicks."

Gaia, what was this man up to? "Don't you Turks meet him when you have missions or the like? Why do you need to go through a… date anyway? Do you like him, Reno?"

"The General is attractive, yes, but I'd like to witness his human side you know? Only limited people that I know of tells me how Sephiroth is actually a very noble and considerate man. He isn't the monster that everybody thinks of him."

With the last statement, Reno found his victory. Cloud thought for a moment. He wanted to meet the General so bad, ask him stuffs on how to become a proper and willed SOLDIER, his secrets in training. Maybe if he was lucky, he may be able to know what his hobbies are, his favourite food, or even his favourite colour. It won't hurt to try, knowing full well that he would never have a chance anyway.

"Okay, give me the form."

Cloud filled the forms up and signed. Then there was a question.

"In one sentence, why are you worth of the General's time?" He looked up at Reno, mentally asking him how to answer this one. Reno was concentrated, much to his dismay, to the blonde's handwriting.

"You know something funny?" Reno finally said, startling Cloud. "What if you try to write something wicked of an innuendo? Behind the words is the real meaning, only to find out that there are no implications to be interpreted in the first place."

"That's a very clever idea genius," Cloud remarked almost sarcastically. "Would you like to suggest how I start with it?"

The Turk pretended to think intensely and looked up at the ceiling. A few seconds later he was back, "Try writing on how you want to end up in the General's bed after a hard work of the day."

The blonde laughed. "That's funny, but no I won't write that."

"Come on! It's not like you're going to be picked anyway yo,"

Pouting his lips lovingly, and enough to drive the Turk nuts, he heaved a sigh. "How mean. Even if this is a once-in-a-lifetime event, I could at least write what I really want to say just in case the General reads it."

"Hah! Sephiroth ? Reading these craps? He was, after all, forced to commend the damn event. Do you think he'd read the pile of heart-warming, heart-breaking confessions on top of everything he has to face afterwards? What more if the confessions—"

"Okay, alright already I get your point!" Cloud snapped. "If I won anyway you have to buy me a full meal from that store we passed by Sector 6. Grande and I want desserts."

Reno laughed half-heartedly. "As if, but since I am your very first friend, maybe I can buy you the dessert this Sunday."

When was the last time Cloud ever tasted such delicious ice cream? His 8th birthday, right. People from Nibelheim never fancied sweets for they never had a sweet tooth for anything. What they were good for, at least, is holding their liquor. Last Sunday when Reno brought Cloud to the slums, his attempts to take advantage of Cloud failed miserably. Instead of carrying the blonde back to his flat covered in hickeys, the blonde carried Reno back to his room, covered in allergic red spots. He never knew where his room was. Reno did not want to tell him.

All of a sudden, Cloud felt excited as he wrote down what he and Reno intended to inscribe for the bet. He didn't even think of any other way to make his answer more beautiful. Anyway he had to do his works so might as well be done for it. But then he felt bad as he thought of Reno taking his first kiss. It was supposed to be for someone equally important to him or her. It will all be gone after a day or two. They can just laugh at this when they grow older. Quite unfair though, the price for losing the bet was his first kiss when they both knew the cadet never had the chance to begin with.

Reno stood up and shuffled his friend's tousled hair. "So I'll be dropping the forms now, yo."

"Yeah," Cloud shoved his hands off and waved. "See you on Sunday."

He watched the Turk wink at him and closed the door immediately. Smiling as he shook his head, Cloud finally had his moment of peace to study intently. Instantly, a pang of regret engulfed within him. He should have written what he really wanted to say. But there goes his ticket to humiliation. At least he knew that Reno would stand up for him if something happens. Not that he was expecting much, but maybe a light punishment for disgracing the event's purpose. At any rate, he took his chances and what's done is done. It's not as if he is going to be picked anyway.

* * *

><p><em>13<em>_th__ of February Year XX67, early morning_

If Cloud and Reno knew, and if everybody he told of knew how positively sure that he won't be chosen, why is his name plastered in this weeks' notice board? Exactly why is this even publicly announced?

_Congratulations to the lucky cadet who has won the hosts' hearts!  
>Please proceed to the 61<em>_st__ floor, __**Cloud Strife **__at 17:00_

* * *

><p><strong>Panty's Sidelines:<strong> Forgive me for this chapter. This is rushed and made within this day. From tomorrow onwards I will busy with my thesis. Actually as I write this chapter, my mind is not completely with me. However I figured it would be bad if I leave the first chapter for weeks before I get off to start my thesis. Before my mind abandons this chapter's plot, I had to write it all down and upload it immediately.

For the readers, the authors who PM'd me, the people who alerted and put the story in their favourite's list (quite early, I say), and the people who reviewed, thank you very much! I wouldn't be continuing this without you all.

Also, I am open with any kind of review. Be it flames, constructive criticisms, for as long as it's reasonable I guess? If there are few mistakes from any of the chapters, please don't hesitate to contact me so I can correct.

And now I shall finally claim my sleep.

_**R&R.**_


End file.
